FROM ME, FOR YOU
by chira13
Summary: Menurutmu apa yang paling membahagiakan di dunia ini? Jika kau mengatakan "cintalah yang mampu membuatmu bahagia" Maka .. tunjukanlah cinta itu padaku ….. Mampukah kau melakukannya? YunJae story with ChangKyu dan Yoosu inside
1. Chapter 1

Menurutmu apa yang paling membahagiakan di dunia ini?

Jika kau mengatakan "cintalah yang mampu membuatmu bahagia"

Maka .. tunjukanlah cinta itu padaku

….. Mampukah kau melakukannya?

 **From Me, For You**

Cast : YunJae, Changkyu, Yoosu

Genre : Drama, Romance, Comedi

Rating : T+

Warning : BL, typo, OOC selalu

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

Setiap hari aku selalu melihatnya disana. Berdiri bersandar pada tiang halte bis dengan sebuah buku bersampul biru di tangan kanan dan tangan kiri ia masukkan kedalam saku celana. Dan disinilah aku, berdiri disudut halte bis dan agak tersembunyi darinya. Selalu mengawasi sosoknya dari kejauhan.

" ….ngie…JOONGIE! " teriak cempreng seseorang ditelingaku

" eoh…waeyo ? " jawabku tergaga sambil mengelus telinga kananku yang berdenging dan menoleh pada sosok 'bebek' yang kini melihatku dengan pandangan kesal

" aku cerita panjang lebar kayak kereta express eh taunya yang diajak cerita malah bengong! " runtuknya marah-marah

" hehe..mian ne Suie " aku nyengir sambil ber-V ria kearahnya

" huh!" Suie atau Junsu manyun lalu memalingkan wajahnya dariku sambil bersedekap tangan

" yee.." aku cengo melihanya ngambek

Ah! Mian ne aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku yang tampan ini. Perkenalkan namaku Kim JaeJoong pelajar kelas 1 di Toho High School. Dan sekarang aku sedang memperhatikan sosok namja berambut coklat gelap yang sedang berdiri tak jauh di depanku. Ssok namja yang sukses membuatku penasaran sejak aku pertama kali melihatnya saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi sayangnya aku tak tau namanya, yang kutau hanyalah ia kakak kelasku di sekolah.

Ooh akhirnya bis datang juga. Kulihat namja itu menutup buku yang ia baca lalu naik ke dalam bis. Cepat-cepat kususul namja itu tak lupa menyeret sahabatku masuk kedalam bis sebelum aku ditinggal seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku duduk dibangku urutan kedua dari depan dan sebelahku duduk Junsu yang masih cemberut dan kayaknya semakin cemberut karena tadi dia kuseret paksa terlihat dari pipinya yang menggembung. Hahaha…lucu melihatnya cemberut seperti itu. Dan tak sengaja aku bertatapan dengannya, Junsu langsung membuang muka dengan bibir mengerucut kesal, kening bertekuk, pipi mengembung bulat dan tangan bersedekap di depan dada. Kyeopta! Hahaha…

Hmm .. seperti bisa, namja itu duduk di bangku belakang paling sudut dekat pintu keluar, membuatnya sedikit tersembunyi dari para penumpang yang lain. Dan kulihat ia masih atau melanjutkan membaca buku bersampul biru itu. Apa dia tidak bosan ya ?... aku hanya mengangkat bahu sekilas lalu menoleh lagi kesahabatku yang kini mulai main game di psp hitam kesayangannya. Kulihat dia masih cemberut dengan pipi menggembungnya dan manyu. Tanpa sadar aku mencubit kedua pipi tembemnya sangking gemasnya.

" a..a..appo…sakit bodoh!" teriaknya kesal dan memukul bahuku lumayan keras

" hahaha..ha..ha..mian mian..habis pipimu menggoda imanku sih..hahaha.." kataku dan aku semakin ngakak melihat wajahnya semakin membulat lalu ia memukul kepalaku lumayan keras dengan psp hitamnya " yaa! Sakit tau! Kalo aku jadi bodoh gimana? " seruku kesal setangah bercanda sambil ngelus-ngelus kepalaku yang tadi medapat ciuman (?) sayang dari psp Junsu

" biar saja bodoh kan dari sananya aja udah bodoh" balas Junsu sambil melet kearahku

" kurang ajar!" seruku kesal dan langsung kurangkul bahunya dan mengacak-acak rambut coklat susunya gemas bin emosi

(end of Jaejoong POV)

Yunho POV

Namaku Jung Yunho dan sekarang aku sedang membaca buku ditanganku sebelum aku mendengar tawa dari dua namja yang kuduga adik kelasku dilihat dari corak biru di baju seragam mereka. Kulihat mereka tertawa lepas tanpa memperhatikan sekitanya dan saling lempar ejekan.

Aku terdiam melihanya dan berpikir kapan terakhir kalinya aku tertawa lepas seperti itu. Setelah kejadian saat itu, aku mulai kehilangan tawaku. Kulihat namja yang tak salah bernama Jaejoong itu tengah membujuk—hei apa itu ngambek? Teman gembulnya. Kusebut gembul karena memang tubuhnya berisi lalu namja bernama Jaejoong itu tak sengaja menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum- Manis?. Aku terkejut tapi segera kupasang wajah datar andalanku saat ia memasang wajah konyol di depan teman gembulnya dan langsung mendapat jitakan dari si gembul. Aahh…sweet revenge

( end of Yunho POV)

Tak sampai 20 menit bis tiba di halte dekat Toho High School. Yunho turun dari bis dan mulai berjalan kearah sekolah. Didepannya terlihat dua sosok makhluk gaib (?) eh salah, maaf saya ulangi. Terlihatlah dua sosok namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jaejoong dan Junsu. Keduanya nampak berjalan sambil ngobrol dan sesekali tertawa dan akhirnya kejar-kejaran gak jelas.

Yunho hanya menatap datar kejadian didepannya dan lanjut berjalan sambil kembali membaca buku ditangannya. Lagi asyik-asyiknya membaca, seseorang merangkul bahunya dari belakang. Yunho menoleh malas kearah Park Yoochun, sahabatnya.

" pagi-pagi udah baca buku, gak asyik banget sih " Yoochun nyengir saat merasakan aura membunuh dari Yunho " hehe bercanda bro .. piece.." lanjutnya ber-V ria

" hn " dan Yunhopun kembali melanjutkan ritualnya #author ditendang Yunho

" pagi…" sapa malas namja tinggi yang mendadak muncul disamping Yunho sambil menguap

" yoo.." balas Yoochun nyengir lima jari dan Yunho hanya ber-hn saja pada Shim Changmin yang juga sahabatnya.

Mereka bertiga mulai memasuki area sekolah dan Yunho kembali melihat dua sosok adik kelasnya yang tadi sedang berlari kencang memasuki bangunan sekolah karena dikejar seorang namja tinggi bertubuh ramping yang nampak mengamuk.

" apa lagi yang mereka perbuat .." pikir Yunho malas

Dan tiga namja yang sedang berlarian itupun menghilang didalam bangunan sekolah. Tak hanya Ynho yang melihat kejadian tadi, kedua sahabatnyapun melihatnya juga. Berbeda dengan Yunho yang hanya datar melihatnya, kedua sahabatnya malah terlihat menikmati adegan dimana namja yang sedang mengejar Jaejoong dan Junsu itu melempar salah satu sepatu yang dipakainya dan sukses mengenai bokong Jaejoong dengan keras dan membuat Jaejoong menjerit keras dan Junsu yang teringkal-pingkal hingga tak sengaja menabrak seorang siswa yang berada di depannya.

" huahaha…kalian lihat tadi bagaimana bocah gembul itu nyungsep dilantai setelah menabrak siswa kelas 3 didepannya..hahahaha…" seru Yoochun terbahak-bahak

" tentu saja, dan aku berani bertaruh kalo bokong si cantik tadi bakal berdenyut-denyuk selama jam pelajaran..hahaha.." balas Changmin yang juga ikut terbahak " bocah manis bertubuh tinggi tadi kuat juga ..hahaha…"

Sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng pelan, wajah cantik dan tingkahnya yang konyol membuat Yunho sedikit tertarik dengan adik kelasnya itu. Dengan kalem Yunho berjalan kedalam bangunan sekolah dan menuju kekelasnya. Didampingi kedua sahabatnya yang masih heboh disampingnya.

.

.

.

Didalam kelas dilantai 2 yaitu kelas 1C, kita akan menemukan suatu kejadian langka dimana Jaejoong sedang membaca sebuah buku. Mengingat Jaejoong memiliki suatu alergi dengan hal-hal yang berbau buku tentunya itu sebuah kejadian sakral. Dan tatapan heran bin ngeri itu nemplok (?) diwajah imut bak bebek milik Junsu atau biasa dipanggil Suie.

Junsu melihat dengan ngeri pada Jaejoong yang sedang berkonsentrasi pada buku yang berada dihadapannya. Karena ia selalu dan pasti menemukan Jaejoong dengan psp pink(?) kesayangannya dan bukan dengan sebuah buku KIMIA ditangan apalagi dengan wajah serius terpampang jelas di wajah cantiknya (walau Jaejoong selalu menjerit keras jika dibilang cantik dan selalu dengan lantang mangatakan dirinya tampan).

" dunia akan kiamat! "pikir Junsu ngeri " atau mungkin negara api akan menyerang " pikirnya tambah nyeleneh

Jaejoong yang merasa diamati menoleh dan mendapati wajah bengong Junsu di depannya. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, Jaejoong melambaikan tangan kanannya didepan wajah Junsu. Junsu yang tersadar dari lamunan negara api menyerang(?)nya langsung melihat Jaejoong yang dibalas Jaejoong dengan ekspresi bingung..

" kau kenapa Suie?" Tanya Jaejoong heran

" eoh…gek kenapa-napa kok.." Junsu emnggeleng dengan wajah bengong

" kalo gitu kenapa melihatku sampai segitunya sih, bikin gak enak perasaan tau " kata Jaejoong sambil menyentil dahi Junsu

" appo…habis ngeri sih liat Joongie baca buku sampai serius begitu" jawab Junsu sambil manyun

" emang kenapa kalo aku baca buku ?" Tanya Jaejoong heran

" aneh aja..kayak Negara api mau menyerang liat Joongie baca buku " jawab Junsu polos dan membuat dahi Jaejoong berkedut.

Jaejoong memandang galak Junsu dan yang ditatap malah tersenyum seolah mengatakan 'aku innocent dan tak tahu apa-apa' pada Jaejoong dan sukses membuat Junsu mendapatkan kasih saying (?) dari Jaejoong berupa timpukan buku dikepalanya.

Dikelas lain sebut saja kelas 2A, Yunho masih membaca buku birunya, Yoochun tengah asyik membangun mimpi buruknya dan Changmin yang asyik browsing di internet lewat hp 6S-nya. Sebenarnya kelas Yunho sudah mirip pasar yang ramenya minta diampuni karena sang guru dengan watadosnya mengatakan tidak bisa mengajar karena tersesat dijalan panjang kehidupan(?) _(Kakashi : kayaknya saya kenal deh kalimat ini #mikir)_ alias kelas kosong. Namun herannya masih ada saja makhluk-makhluk yang tetap lelap salah satunya Yoochun. Ini anak sepertinya kalo ada gempa bumi dia gak bakalan bangun dan tetap pulas tanpa terganggu sedikitpun. Ckck

Yunho POV

Kulihat kebodohan kelas ini dengan malas. Suara bising mereka membuat telingaku sakit saja. Kuambil headset lalu kusambungkan ke ipodku lalu kupasang heatset itu ketelingaku dan memplay ipodku. Alunan music mulai terdengar olehku. Lagu lama yang dulu selalu kudengarkan setiap malam.

(end of Yunho POV)

Yunho terus menatap langit sambil menopangkan wajahnya pada tangan kiri. Ia tak menyadari jika Changmin terus mengawasinya. Changmin mendesah pelan, ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Dan hanya Changmin dan Yoochunlah yang mengetahui masalalu suram Yunho. Peristiwa yang menurut Changmin adalah mimpi buruk terburuk yang pernah ia alami. Bukan hanya Changmin, Yoochun yang sudah bangun entak sejak kapan juga merasakan apa yang Yunho pikirkan. Ia disana bersama Changmin saat peristiwa itu terjadi. Menegakkan badan, Yoochun menepuk bahu Yunho dari belakang. Yunho yang agak terkejutpun menoleh dan melihat Yoochun tersenyum padanya. Ia juga melihat Changmin juga tersenyum padanya. Mendesah pelan, Yunho tersenyum kecil kepada mereka berdua.

Skip time~~~~

TEEETTT TEEETTTTT

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi tapi kantin sekolah telah penuh oleh umat-umat kelaparan. Sebut saja salah satunya Jaejoong dan Junsu. Saat ini Junsu sedang duduk manis di bangku dekat jendela dan sedang 'kencan' dengan sang kekasih aka pspnya, sedangkan Jaejoong..oh lihatlah, dia sedang perang dengan seorang namja tampan berambut hitam legam memperebutkan sebungkus roti melon yang tersisa. Alhasil jadilah dua namja itu rebut-rebutan gak jelas.

" hei kau! Ini rotiku! Jadi lepaskan tanganmu!" teriak Jaejoong marah

" enak saja! Aku yang pertama ngambil dan kamu yang seenaknya saja ngerebut! Kembalikan bocah!" balas namja berambut hitam itu sengit

Dan lihatlah, tiga petsimpanan sudah muncul di dahi Jaejoong " kamu yang bocah sialan! Lepaskan rotiku!" seru Jaejoong kalap

" kamu yang lepas bodoh1" teriak namja berambut hitam itu

" Donghae lepas! " teriak Jaejoong ngotot

" enak saja! Yang harusnya lepas itu kamu Jaejoong!" seru namja itu yang ternyata punya nama Donghae

Dan…

Set !

Roti melon yang berada ditangan Jaejoong dan Donghae diambil oleh maling tampan berbadan tinggi.

" daripada diperebutin gak jelas, lebih baik aku ambil saja ya." Kata maling tampan itu riang sambil nyengir lalu kabur

Jaejoong dan Donghae terdiam

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Dan di detik keempat terdengarlak teriakan Jaejoong yang melengking keras

" maliiiing! Kembalikan rotiku!" dan lengkingan Jaejoong suskses membuat para penghuni kantin tuli berjamaah

" CHANGYEOL BERHENTI KAU! " dan teriakan dari Donghae berhasil membuat pingsan beberapa penghuni kantin

" lah...daripada diperebutin gak jelas..ya udah aku makan saja " cengir Changyeol riang sambil berlari menjauh dari kantin

Dan tak lama terdengarlan teriakan menggelager full powerbass tambahin pula umpatan dan makian yang berasal dari Jaejoong dan Donghae tak lupa sumpah serampah wajib sensornya. Sedangkan reaksi Junsu, dia hanya mengangkat kepalanya, melihat adegan pemalingan roti itu dengan tatapan polos lalu lanjut mainin pspnya sambil makan roti kari ditangan kiri dan tangan kanannya mainin game. Dan diluar kantin terlihatlah tiga orang namja yang sedang kejar-kejaran absurb.

Kita tinggalkan mereka dan menuju kelas 2A. Terlihatlah seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang bergelombang sedang berdiri disamping bangku Yunho.

" Yunho oppa, makan siang bareng yuk " ajak gadis itu tersenyum manis

" minggir." Balas cuek Yunho sambil beranjak berdiri dari kursi

" ah! Denganku saja oppa " seru gadis lainnya

Yunho memberikan glare terbaiknya kepada para gadis-gadis yang mengerubunginya hingga mereka terdiam sambil menunduk ketakutan. Tana memperdulikan para penggemarnya Yunho melangkah keluar kelas. Yunho berjalan seorang diri dilorong samping sekolah sambil ditemani buku birunya. Sampai di pertigaan lorong Yunho bertabrakan atau lebih tepatnya ditabrak sesosok makhluk tak dikenal(?) hingga terjatuh dan teman birunya terbang melayang dan akhirnya sukses hinggap dikepala si oknum penambrakan.

Dan ternyata sang oknum penabrakan tak lain adalah Kim Jaejoong yang sekarang tengah terduduk dilantai akibat efek tabrakan dengan tampang polos nan bego serta tambahin efeknya yaitu sebuah buku bersampul biru yang dengan anggunnya hinggap dikepala Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yunho yang juga tengah terduduk hanya memandang wajah tak elit Jaejoong dengan tampang datar. Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu melihat tampang tak elit Jaejoong masih bertahan di wajahnya. Dan Jaejoong baru tersadar dari ekspresi tak elit tersebut setelah Yunho menyentikan jarinya didepan wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong sweetdrop

" hehe.. seonbae tidak apa-apa? Maaf ya aku tabrak…" cengir Jaejoong kaku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

" buku " ucap Yunho singkat, padat, jelas

" eoh? Buku? " dan ekspresi tak elit itu kini terpasang kembali. Dan saat itulah sebuah buku yang menjadi korban tabrakan tadi meluncur turun ke lantai disebelah kaki Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengambil buku itu yang ternyata cover bukunya polos tanpa tulisan atau gambar apapun.

" kembalikan!" perintah Yunho tegas

" ah..mian ne seonbae " jawab Jaejoong lalu menyerahkan mas kawin _#plak! Maaf author ulangi#_ mengembalikan sang buku kepada tuannya

Yunho menerima sang buku dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terduduk dilantai dengan ekspresi bengongnya.

" dinginnya " batin Jaejoong sweetdrop " dilihat dari dekat dia sangat tampan " pikir Jaejoong " tapi masih lebih tampan diriku! " tambahnya narsis

Jaejoong lalu berdiri dan memandangi seniornya itu hingga menghilang ditikungan. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara lengkingan keras aka cempreng dan - GEDUUUBRAAKK! Jaejoong dengan sangat tidak elitnya nyungsep setelah diterjang oleh sesosok bebek montok aka Junsu.

" yaa Joongie aku cari dimana-mana dari tadi tau gak! Capek tau.." keluh Junsu

" Su…i..e…." panggil Jaejoong dengan nada berat

" apa? " Tanya Junsu polos

" menyingkir dari atas tubuhku…." Kata Jaejoong masih dengan nada berat yang sama

" eoh ? " Junsu speechless dan baru sadar bahwa dirinya dengan sangat anggun duduk diatas tubuh Jaejoong

Junsu melihat Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk lantai dengan kalapnya dan baru nyadar kalau Jaejoong tidak bias bernafas. Nyengir… Junsu lalu turun dari atas tubuh Jaejoong lalu jongkok didepan Jaejoong yang sedang mengambil nafas rakus lalu memandang Junsu galak yang malah menatapnya dengan pandangan polos dan tanpa dosa, membuat dahi Jaejoong berkedut kesal.

" apa maksudmu..SUUIIEEE !? " sembur Jaejoong didepan wajah Junsu " mau membuatku mati sesak ya?! " teriaknya marah

Sedangkan Junsu, ia memejamkan mata erat sambil menyumbat kedua lubang telinganya dengan jari telunjuk " kenapa Joongie marah-marah" Tanya Junsu polos " Suie kan cuman manggil Joongie yang sedang asik bengong tadi .. " kaat Junsu sambil mengeluarkan puppeyes ala bebek miliknya _#emangada_

Tuing! Tuing!

Empat persimpangan sudah muncul di dahi Jaejoong dan tak lama terdengarlah suara jeritan memilukan dari Junsu. Poor Junsu..

Tak jauh dari sana Yunho memperhatikan adegan penyiksaan bebek dibawah umur aka Junsu yang sedang 'ditimang' penuh kasih sayang oleh Jaejoong yang telihat sangat kalap dengan aura membunuh pekat. Yunho merasa iba dengan Junsu yang telihat sangat menderita namun disaat yang sama Yunhopun ingin tertawa melihat tingkah dua orang yang sedang gulat disana. Dirinya hanya menggelengkan kepala saat melihat Jaejoong berusaha kabur menghindari Junsu yang mulai melemparinya dengan pot bunga. Dan Yunhopun terpaksa menahan tawa saat pot lemparan Junsu sukses mendarat dikepala Jaejoong dan membuat benjol sebesar melon menghiasi belakang kepala Jaejoong dengan indahnya. Jaejoongpun tewas..

Yunho POV

Wow..benjolnya besar sekali, tak kusangka bocah gembul itu tangguh juga. Terus kuamati mereka yang masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri dengan senyum yang jarang kulakukan. Entah mengapa aku suka melihat interaksi mereka berdua yang terasa sangat hangat. Muncul kembali, perasaan yang sama seperti waktu itu, saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Terus kuamati mereka hingga datangnya seorang namja manis bertubuh tinggi,kulihat namja tinggi itu mengatakan sesuatu dan namja cantik itu menjerit keras lalu berlari panic. Dua temannya hanya melongo lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah namja cantik itu. Kemudian mereka berdua berlari menyusul si cantik. Ah…sepertinya aku bisa menebak apa yang membuat si cantik tadi berlarian panic, apalagi jika bukan akibat tingkah konyolnya.

(end of Yunho POV)

Yunhopun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan berjalan kembali kekelasnya karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Tanpa Yunho sadari perasaannya menghangat setelah ia bertemu dengan sosok cantik adik kelasnya..

Apakah cinta mulai merayapi hatinya yang beku?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miki bawain cerita baru ini. Entah kalian suka atau tidak

Intinya ini YUNJAE story, original ide miki

Miki tunggu respon kalian ya

Annyeong…


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo Miki kembali!

Sedih melihat gak ada review apapun untuk cerita miki…hiks

Untuk karakter Jaejoong disini emang Miki buat begini. Walo uke Jaejoong tetaplah cowok, makanya sifat Jaejoong tetaplah sifat cowok lainnya yang ceroboh, begal dll…tapi saat didepan sang seme aka Yunho Jaejoong bakal bersikap manis kok cenderung manja dan genit.

so…selamat menikmati cerita abstrub dari Miki…

chapter 2

Menurutmu apa yang paling membahagiakan di dunia ini?

Jika kau mengatakan "cintalah yang mampu membuatmu bahagia"

Maka .. tunjukanlah cinta itu padaku

….. Mampukah kau melakukannya?

 **From Me, For You**

Cast : YunJae, Changkyu, Yoosu

Genre : Drama, Romance, Comedi

Rating : T+

Warning : BL, typo, OOC selalu

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang tenang di kota Seoul, setidaknya jika kita tidak melirik kearah jalanan yg mulai padat dan suara klakson kendaraan yang mulai bersautan, tanda jika aktivitas kota dimulai. Menjauh dari sana, lebih tepatnya kearah sebuah rumah mungil distrik Yongsan-gu. Rumah mungil dengan taman hijau yang indah dan teduh.

Dilantai dua rumah tersebut, tepatnya disebuah kamar yang penuh ornament gajah dan hello kitty dengan cat kamar didominasi warna putih, biru dan pink nampak hening dan sunyi. Sang pemilik kamar Nampak tertidur pulas dibalik selimut dengan mendekap boneka gajah abu-abu, sinar matahari yang menembus samar-samar dibalik gorden berwarna biru tua dan suara alarm jam itu tidak sedikitpun mengganggu tidur namja cantik yang kita sebut saja namanya Jaejoong.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Krieet!

Pintu kamar Jaejoong dibuka oleh seseorang dan ekspresi kesal nampak diwajah cantik orang tersebut. Dengan langkah tegas sosok itu berjalan kearah tempat tidur dan mendapati sang empunya kamar masih tertidur damai sambil senyum-senyum tanda ia sedang mimpi indah. Melirik kearah jendela dan melihat gorden yang tetutup rapat membuat sosok itu menghela nafas lalu berjalan kearah jendela dan menyibak gorden. Berharap dengan adanya cahaya matahari yang bersinar cerah itu mampu membangunkan si namja cantik dari tidur indahnya.

Namun harapannya pupus begitu melihat sang 'anak' masih tetap terlelap tanpa terganggu sedikitpun. Dengan kesal sosok cantik itu berjalan kearah ranjang dan menyibak selimut dengan keras.

" KIM JAEJOONG MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU TIDUR EOH?! " teriaknya kesal

Jaejoong yang sedang bermimpi jalan-jalan berkeliling afrika menaiki gajahpun spontan terduduk dengan wajah kaget, dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul Jaejoong menoleh kesamping dan mendapati eommanya sedang menatapnya kesal.

" yaa eomma..bisakah membangunkanku dengan lembut.." keluh Jaejoong sambil manyun karena mimpi indahnya terganggu

" kau lihat tidak ini jam berapa? " Tanya sang eomma agak kesal dengan kebiasaan anaknya bangun siang

" eoh.." dengan wajah oon Jaejoong menoleh kearah jam dan … "OMMO AKU TELAT!" teriaknya keras lalu berlari dengan panic ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya

Sedangkan sang eomma hanya mengelus dada mendengan teriakan sang anak dan mulai merapikan ranjang sang anak, menyiapkan baju seragamnya lalu keluar dari kamar sang anak. Diruang makan, terlihat suami dan anak bungsunya sedang memakan sarapan mereka dengan tenang. Sang eommapun ikut bergabu sarapan dengan mereka.

" Joongie sudah bangun Teukkie? " Tanya Kangin sang appa kalem sambil membaca koran paginya

" lama-kelamaan keriputku akan bertambah jika seperti ini terus...anakmu benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala " keluh Teukkie atau Leeteuk sang eomma

" tapi kau tetap cantik Teukkie…" jawab Kangin kalem

Bluushhh .. pipi Leeteuk memerah malu. Sambil memegangi kedua pipinya Leeteuk mencolek lengan sang suami genit

" ah….malu ah didepan anak kita.." jawab Leeteuk malu-malu tapi genit

" tapi kau memang yang paling cantik yeobo.." gombal Kangin sambil mencolek dagu istrinya

Dan…disekeliling mereka nampak aura pink dan love-love berterbangan dengan indahnya. Sedangkan sang anak bungsu, Kim Karam hanya melihat adegan didepannya dengan tatapan malas.

" mulai lagi.." batin Karam sweetdrop melihat bagaimana ayahnya melancarkan rayuan gombal ke ibunya.

Drap

Drap

Drap

Gubraak !

Leeteuk, Kangin dan Karam terkejut saat mendengar suara benda jatuh lalu menengok kearah tangga dan menemukan Jaejoong sedang mengelus-elus bokog kramatnya. Ternyata Jaejoong jatuh menggelinding dari atas tangga. Poor Jaemma..

" appoo…bokong seksiku…" rintih Jaejoong sambil ngelus-ngelus buttnya yang terasa berdenyut

" hyungie jangan akrobat pagi-pagi..." komen sang adik cuek

" omo Joongie! " pekik Leeteuk panik dan menghampiri anaknya yang masih duduk bersipuh dibawah tangga " kau tidak apa-apa nak?" Tanya Leeteuk panic sambil memeriksa tubuh anaknya

" bokong Joongie sakit eomma…" adu Jaejoong manja

Ctak!

" auu…eomma kenapa Joongie dijitak…huuee appa…eomma kejam! " rengek Jaejoong sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak sang eomma

" sudah eomma katakan untuk hati-hati saat turun tanggakan...kenapa kamu begitu bandel eoh? Sudah berapa kali kamu jatuh dari tangga eoh…" gemas Leeteuk sambil menjewer telinga Jaejoong

" eomma sakiit…." Pekik Jaejoong

Sedangkan Kangin mengelus dada melihat kelakuan anak sulungnya dan Karam hanya menertawakan sang kakak yang sedang dijewer ibunya.

" cepat makan sarapanmu Joongie.." ucap Leeteuk setelah puas menjewer sang anak

" eomma kejam…" Jaejoong manyun sambil mengelus telinganya

" sudah eoh cepat makan " sahut Leeteuk sambil berjalan kembali kearah meja makan

Sedangkan Jaejoong yang masih duduk di bawah tangga hanya melirik sang eomma sebal, tak sengaja matanya melihat kearah jam yang berada di dinding samping meja makan.

" kyaaaa….Joongie telat! " pekik Jaejoong panic

Dengan heboh Jaejoong berlari kearah meja makan, meminum susunya dengan rakus dan menyambar selembar roti tawar. Dengan mulut menggigit roti tawar Jaejoong berlari kearah rak sepatu dan memakai sepatunya kilat.

" JOONGIE BERANGKAT! " teriak Jaejoong sambil berlari keluar rumah

Sedangkan tiga orang yang berada dimeja makan hanya cengo melihat betapa cepatnya Jaejoong menghilang dari rumah.

" astaga Joongie.." desah Leeteuk sambil mengelus dadanya

Tak!

Karam meletakan gelas susunya yang sudah kosong lalu menghampiri sang eomma dan mencium pipinya.

" Karam berangkat eomma " pamit Karam lembut

" hati-hati dijalan eoh.." balas Leeteuk pelan

" aku juga berangkat yeobo.." sahut Kangin

" iya yeobo" jawab Leeteuk sambil membawakan tas kerja suaminya dan mengantarkannya kedepan rumah " hati-hati dijalan " ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum cantik ke suaminya

" aku berangkat yeobo " jawab Kangin sambil mencium kening istrinya lembut

Leeteuk melambaikan tangannya kearah Kangin yang mengendarai mobil Mercedes Benz hitam lalu masuk kedalam rumah.

Kembali ke Jaejoong…yang saat ini sedang berlari kearah halte bis. Melihat bis jurusan sekolahnya sudah ada di halte Jaejoong menambah kecepatan larinya. Namun sayang bis sudah mulai melaju pergi.

" YAA! TUNGGU….PAK SOPIIIRRR!" teriak Jaejoong keras

Tapi sayangnya bis sudah semakin jauh meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sudah sampai di halte bis.

" aiisshh jinjaa…aku ditinggal " runtuk Jaejoong kesal dan melihat jam ditangannya " terpaksa deh lari marathon ke sekolah … hwaiting! " serunya sambil berlari kencang kearah sekolahnya yang berjarak 2.5 km dari halte tempatnya berdiri.

Sekiip ~~~~~~

Setelah ± 20 menit berlari, Jaejoong sampai di pagar samping sekolah. Mengambil nafas dalam Jaejoong mengintip kearah gerbang sekolah yang sudah ditutup dan dijaga oleh dua orang guru.

" aish jinja…kenapa si botak itu disana.." desis Jaejoong kesal melihat guru paling dibencinya berdiri di balik gerbang sekolah " bagaimana ini…kalo bolos bisa-bisa aku dimutilasi eomma…" runtuknya kesal sambil berjongkok dan mengacak rambutnya kesal

Melihat sekali lagi kearah gerbang dan memastikan musuhnya (?) masih disana, Jaejoong memantapkan niatnya. Ia berjalan ke tembok belakang sekolah. Sesampainya di tembok belakang sekolah Jaejoong menatap tembok setinggi 2 meter itu dengan sorot mata tajam.

Disaat yang sama di taman belakang sekolah

Terlihat tiga orang namja tampan sedang berdiri di dekat tembok pagar sekolah. Nampak seorang diantaranya bersandar santai ditembok dan dua lainnya berdiri didepan namja itu. Namja yang sedang bersandar di tembok memiliki tubuh tegap tinggi, bahu lebar serta wajah tampan bermata musang, Yunho menatap malas kedua temannya yang sedang meributkan sesuatu.

" sampai kapan kalian akan ribut seperti sepasang kekasih? " kata Yunho malas dan mendapatkan reaksi keras dari keduanya.

" mwoo ?! aku dengan jidat ini? Hell noo..! " sahut Changmin keras

" lebih baik aku jomblo daripada dengan bocah iblis ini! " lanjut Yoochun keras

" jidat! Siapa yang kau panggil bocah iblis heh?! " sahut Changmin emosi

" memang siapa lagi " jawab Yoochun datar

" hentikan! Kalian membuat telingaku sakit " ucap Yunho kesal

" salahmu hyung " sahut keduanya kompak

Menghela nafas Yunho mulai beranjak dari tembok tempatnya bersandar dan ia mendengar suara teriakan dari atas tembok pagar. Yunho menoleh dan …. GUBRAAAKKK!

Sesaat sebelumnya di luar tembok pagar sekolah

Jaejoong bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memanjat pagar sekolah. Mengambil nafas dalam Jaejoong mulai berlari kearah tembok pagar dan hup… layaknya spider-man Jaejoong memanjat tembok pagar dengan beringas. Begitu diatas tembok tampa pikir panjang Jaejoong bersiap melompat turun, namun begitu melihat ada orang dibawahnya Jaejoong panik karena tidak bisa mengerem lompatannya.

" AWAAAAASSSS! " teriak Jaejoong panik dari atas tembok pagar

Sedangkan namja yang berada di bawahnya menengok keatas dan GUBRAAAK!

Jaejoong mendarat dengan mulus diatas tubuh namja dibawahnya. Sedangkan dua orang lainnya hanya bengong menyaksikan adegan tadi.

" uughh..appoo…" rintih Jaejoong pelan

" arrgg….. " rintih namja dibawah Jaejoong pelan

" eoh.." Jaejoong tersadar dan melihat wajah orang yang sudah ditindihnya " omooo…. seobae miaann! " pekik Jaejoong panik

" appoo…. " rintih Yunho pelan dan membuka mata musangnya.

Yunho melihat wajah panik Jaejoong diatasnya tanpa menyadari posisi mereka yang mampu mambuat orang salah paham.

" kim Jaejoong.. " ucap Yunho pelan

.

.

.

.

.

.

~~~~~ TBC ~~~~

Miki mohon untuk reviewnya…

annyeong~~~~


End file.
